


Let’s Make the Whole Year Christmas (All I Need Is You Next to Me)

by pixel_perfect



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_perfect/pseuds/pixel_perfect
Summary: Tumblr prompt: This one is on the fluffy side. Could you do one where Rina are both dealing with their feelings for each other and both end up under the mistletoe?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Gina had never felt this way and she didn’t know how to handle all of these feelings. She didn’t want anything to change. Sure, she liked Ricky, of course she did. How could she not like him? But she was scared. Scared of change. Scared of waking up from this dream and having it turn into a nightmare. What if his feelings disappeared? She didn’t want to lose him.

“Here you go, Gina.” Ashlyn stood beside her, bringing her back to reality and handing her a piece of card stock paper.

“What’s this?” Gina glanced at the paper.

“It’s an invitation. I’m hosting a Christmas party on Friday. You’re coming, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” Gina hugged Ashlyn and watched the girl hand out more invitations.

* * *

  
The rest of her day was a blur and several of her classes got cancelled, which meant she could go home earlier. When she got to her apartment, she tossed her things on the couch and hung up her keys. Ashlyn’s party was in two days, which meant she needed to start planning. She offered to help with some of the decorations so she headed to her room, got out her crafts and started working. She decided to make peppermint lollipops and Christmas presents using old boxes from all of her online shopping. She was busy working when her doorbell rang. She dusted her hands and answered the door.

“Hey.” Ricky greeted her with a warm smile.

“Hey.” Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. “I didn’t know you were coming.” She moved to the side so he could walk in.

“My professor wasn’t feeling well and class ended early. I brought takeout, you hungry?” He put the bags of food on her kitchen table and hung up his jacket. “What do we have here?” Ricky looked down at the floor.

“I offered to help Ash with some of the decorations for her Christmas party.” She looked up at him.

“I see. What can I do? I wanna help.” He joined her on the floor and rolled up his sleeves.

“How good are you with wrapping paper?”

“I’m really good actually. I’m the one who wraps all the Christmas and birthday presents, so what does that tell you?”

Gina laughed and took out wrapping paper from the closet. She handed it to Ricky who already had the boxes lined up ready to be wrapped. The pair got to work, making small talk every now and then. They were too focused on their task. Ricky was right, he was really good at wrapping presents. Gina was almost done painting the paper plates to look like peppermints and Ricky decided to heat up the food so they could start eating.

“You know, we make a good team, Gina Porter.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Ricky Bowen.” Ricky helped her up from the floor and steadied her when she lost her balance.

“Ready to eat?” Ricky asked, taking the food out of the microwave.

Gina put on a movie on her laptop while they ate. It felt nice and she was thankful for Ricky’s company and help. The decorations were ready and the excitement was growing for Ashlyn’s party.

“Would you like to go together?” Ricky asked Gina, in between bites of his noodles.

“Huh?” Gina was too focused on the movie.

“To Ashlyn’s party. Would you like to go together?” He eyed her carefully.

“Oh, yeah sure. We can go together.” She glanced at him and he smiled.

It was getting late and after Ricky helped Gina clean up, he said his goodbyes and headed home. Gina gave him his jacket and walked him to the door.

“I had a good time.” He leaned against the door and put a hand on the doorknob.

“I did too. Thanks for all your help and for the food. I really appreciate it.”

He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Gina.”

“Sleep well, Ricky.” She closed the door and fell back against the wall.

* * *

  
She was applying her makeup, finishing up getting ready for Ashlyn’s party. She had gone over to her house earlier and helped set up the decorations. Ricky had texted her and she was hurrying to be ready on time. After applying mascara, she put on her Snoopy Christmas sweater and grabbed her purse. The doorbell rang seconds later and she opened the door and Ricky stepped inside.

“Wow, Gina. You look...wow.” His eyes were big and he wore the softest smile. A smile that sent a chill down Gina’s spine.

“You look pretty wow yourself. Santa on top of that dinosaur is really telling a story.” Ricky laughed, grabbed her hand and the pair headed out the door.

When they arrived at the party, Ashlyn was putting chips in a bowl. Her house looked great and people were having fun.

“You guys made it!” Ashlyn greeted them with a hug.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Gina answered over the loud Christmas music.

“Everything looks great, Ashlyn.” Ricky joined.

“Thanks. Go ahead and help yourselves. There’s chips, vegetables and dip, as well as sandwiches and pinwheels.” Ashlyn instructed.

Ricky handed Gina a plate and they served themselves a little bit of everything that was on the table. They sat down on the couch and ate while everyone else danced and talked. Ricky kept glancing at Gina. She knew he wanted to tell her something but right now wasn’t the time. They couldn’t talk properly even if they wanted to, the music was way too loud.

“Would you like to dance?” Ricky leaned over and spoke into Gina’s ear.

“Yeah.” She got up from the couch, took Ricky’s hand as he led them towards the dance floor. Ashlyn had rearranged the house to make more room.

You’re a Mean One Mr. Grinch was playing and the pair danced as if no one was watching. Moments with Ricky were always like this. When she was with him, no one else existed. It was just the two of them alone, together. The music drastically changed to a slow acoustic version of Christmas (Baby Please Come Home). Gina froze and Ricky stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Is...is this okay?” He gulped.

“Mmhmm.” Gina nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck.

They danced slowly, looking into each other’s eyes. Gina noticed the stubble on Ricky’s chin and the way his curly hair had gotten even curlier, if that was even possible. He grabbed her hand and twirled her, pulling her closer towards him. He was a really good dancer. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that had finally found each other. This was getting to be too much. She let go of his hand, stepped back headed down the hall to the bathroom. She bumped into Ashlyn on the way there.

“Gi, what’s wrong?” Ashlyn’s expression turned to worry.

“I can’t do this.” Gina felt overwhelmed.

“Do what?” Ashlyn wasn’t on the same page.

“Ricky. He really likes me.” Both girls walked into the bathroom together.

“Yeah, I know. Everyone does.” Ashlyn laughed and rolled her eyes.

“What? Really?” Gina couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, it’s obvious. We all see the way he looks at you and he talks about you all the time. Like all the time.” Ashlyn put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Gina felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. It felt good talking to Ashlyn about it. She didn’t have to keep everything bottled up for once and was thankful Ashlyn was there to listen.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yeah. Look, Gi, I know it’s hard but it’s okay to feel things. If you have feelings for Ricky, you should act on them.”

“I do. I really like him, Ash. I’m scared everything will change once I take that step though.” Gina put her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Look, you two act more like a couple than an actual couple. Ricky really cares about you and he would never do anything to hurt you, he’s not like that. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.”

“You’re right. I need to talk to him.” Gina gave Ashlyn a hug. Thanks, Ash.” She opened the door and they walked out of the bathroom.

“Gina, you’re back.” Ricky straightened up and met Gina in the hallway entrance.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.” Gina looked down at the floor embarrassed.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He lifted her chin so she could look at him.

“Ricky, we need to talk. There’s something really important I have to tell you.” Gina was interrupted when Carlos came into the picture.

“Gina and Ricky are under the mistletoe!” He put his hands together and got everyone’s attention.

Kourtney ran and turned down the volume to the music. The pair looked up at the mistletoe. Of course they would be standing under it. Of course Ashlyn would place mistletoes all over her house.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Ricky whispered and stepped back.

“No, that’s exactly what I need.” Gina stepped forward and pulled him close.

Their lips met instantly and she sank into the kiss easily. Everything with Ricky was easy. With him she felt safe, home. His lips felt soft against hers and she internally got onto herself for waiting so long. In that moment, it was just the two of them. Ricky broke the kiss and let out a deep breath.

“Whoa.” He kissed her cheek while everyone cheered. Their eyes locked for several moments.

“So does this mean you guys are a couple now?”

“Mind your business, Big Red.” Ricky waved him off after everyone continued with the party.

* * *

Ricky wrapped his arm around Gina’s waist and opened the door for her. They had helped Ashlyn clean up and were now heading home. Today has really been a day and the pair sat in the car in comfortable silence, while the music on the radio played softly. When they got to Gina’s apartment, Ricky opened the door for her and they walked inside. They took off their coats and sat on the floor. Gina sat on Ricky’s lap and he rested his head on her back.

“What are you thinking about?” He kissed the back of her neck.

“What this means for us now.” Gina turned to face him. “I really like you, Ricky.”

“I like you too, Gina and I care about you.” He cupped her face.

  
“I know and this dream is amazing and I don’t want to wake up.”

“It’s not a dream, Gina. Or if it is, let’s keep sleeping. It’s you and me. We’re in this together, okay?” He dug his fingers in her hair.

“Together.” She wrapped a hand around his neck and caressed his cheek with the other. She gave him a soft, slow kiss and rested her head on his chest.


	2. Keep Your Eyes Locked to Mine (And Let the Music Be Your Guide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:Rina dancing to Can I Have This Dance from HSM 3

  
“Class is dismissed. Don’t forget to turn in your essay on Monday.” Gina’s professor announced.

Gina gathered her things and walked out the door. The halls were crowded, it was time for lunch after all. She scanned her surroundings but couldn’t see Ricky. Where was he? He always waited for her after class. She took her phone out and dialed his number. Nothing. Where was he? It wasn’t like him to ditch her. She was starting to worry.

“Hey, Gina!” Kourtney greeted her.

“Uhh, hey, Kourt.” Gina looked down at her phone, furrowing her brows.

“Gina, are you okay?” Kourtney looped her arm around Gina to help her walk through all the traffic.

“Yeah, I’m just looking for Ricky. You haven’t seen him anywhere, have you?” The girls walked into the dining hall, found an empty table and sat down.

“I haven’t, but stay here while I order food, okay?”

“Could you order something for Ricky too?” Gina gave Kourtney her wallet and dialed Ricky’s number again.

She was frustrated and worried about him. Kourtney came back, minutes later and handed Gina her wallet and food. As hungry as she was, she didn’t have the stomach to eat, not when she didn’t know where Ricky was.

“You should look for him.” Kourtney chewed on her salad. She saw the worried look on Gina’s face.

“Yeah, I’m gonna do that.” She put the chicken wraps inside a plastic bag and waved goodbye to Kourtney.

* * *

  
She checked every empty room she could think of and walked down the halls. She wasn’t getting any signal, so she couldn’t rely on her phone anymore.

“C’mon, Ricky. Where are you?” She peeked inside the workout room.

Running down a hall, she came across the music room and heard playing. She opened the door and slowly stepped inside. There was someone playing the piano, lost in the music, in their own little world.

“Ricky?” She ran towards him and Ricky stopped playing and turned around.

“Hey, Gina.” Gina sat beside him and he kissed her lips.

“I’ve been so worried about you.” She sank in his arms. “I called you like four times.”

“I’m really sorry, babe. I got so lost in playing, I lost track of time. Plus, reception here is terrible.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I was starting to think the worst.” She caressed his cheek and kissed it. “What are you working on?”

“I’m working on the song Can I Have This Dance? Do you wanna help me?”

“Sure.” She straightened up and cleared her throat.

Ricky began to play, hitting the keys with ease. He glanced at Gina and the girl began to sing.

“Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked to mine and let the music be your guide.”

  
“Won’t you promise me,” Ricky joined her.

“That you’ll never forget.” Gina looked into Ricky’s eyes, getting lost in them.

“We’ll keep dancing,”

“To keep dancing wherever we go next.”

“Help me play. Press these keys.” Ricky instructed.

“It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances to feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better” They got lost in each other and harmonized perfectly as they both hit the keys.

Ricky got up and Gina abruptly stopped playing. Looking up at him, confusion on her face.

“Can I have this dance?” Ricky stuck his hand out for Gina to take.

“Here, right now?” Gina’s eyes were wide.

“Yes, right now.”

“Are you crazy?” Gina laughed and Ricky wrapped his hand around her waist and helped her up.

“Take my hand, I’ll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me.” Ricky twirled her and kissed her neck.

He hummed the rest while Gina rested her head on his chest. Leave it to Ricky to think of something like this. It was infectious and she didn’t care that they were dancing alone in an empty room.

“It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.” Gina sang into Ricky’s ear.

Ricky twirled her and pulled her close. His gentle touch felt warm against her skin. He ran a hand from her cheek down to her neck. She leaned in and placed her lips on his. The kiss grew in seconds and Ricky dug his fingers in her hair while she put her hand inside his shirt, on his upper back.

“I love you, Ricky.” She whispered.

That’s the best thing I’ve heard.” Ricky squeezed her tight. “I love you too,Gina.” He kissed her nose and then her lips, while spinning.

“I hate to ruin the mood.” Gina smiled. “But could we eat now?”

Ricky let go of her and grabbed the bags of food. “Yeah let’s eat.”

They arranged their food and both sat on the floor. They still had enough time to eat and in seconds, both bit into their chicken wraps.

“Hey, Gina Porter?” Ricky glanced at the girl.

  
“Yeah?”

“I love you.” He leaned in, cupped her face and kissed her.

“And I love you, Ricky Bowen.”


	3. Pressing Foreheads Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:Rina pressing foreheads together

She didn’t mean for her day to turn out like this. She didn’t. This was supposed to be a typical Saturday. She just wanted to do her laundry, that was all. Instead, she found herself in the elevator with the cute guy from apartment 37B. He eyed her awkwardly, because of course Gina would go do her laundry while wearing an oversized t-shirt that sagged at her shoulders, and boxer shorts. Of course she would have smudged eyeliner and look like a raccoon. She looked hungover and she didn’t even like to drink.

“Rough night?” The cute guy looked up from his phone and adjusted his sunglasses.

He was wearing denim jeans, a green shirt and a brown leather jacket. His hair was stylishly messy, a golden brown.

“I don’t know why you would think that.” She put her laundry basket down. She really should’ve put on some pants.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that as an insult. Can we start over? I’d really like to start over. I’m Ricky.” He gave her his hand to shake and she took it hesitantly.

“Gina.” She smiled and he took off his glasses to reveal his green eyes. He moved closer to her.

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you. I’m uhh...on my way to do my laundry.” She pointed to her basket and he laughed.

His laugh was interrupted when the elevator screeched and came to an abrupt halt that sent him tumbling backwards. She caught and steadied him, holding onto his arm.

“Are you okay?” She let go and walked toward the doors.

“What happened?” Ricky looked around the elevator.

“Looks like we’re stuck.” She shrugged, slid down the wall and sat down.

“No...no way, we can’t be stuck. I...I can’t stuck.” He gulped and started banging on the doors.

“Well we are, so get comfortable because I don’t exactly know how long this is going to take.” She walked over and grabbed his wrists, squeezing gently. “Hey, I need you to calm down, alright? You banging on the doors isn’t going to magically get them to open.” She looked into his eyes and felt herself get light.

“You don’t understand, okay? I can’t be here. I’m claustrophobic.” His voice was small, breathing heavy.

Gina thought hard on what to do next. “We’re in this together and I’ll help you through it, okay?” She looked around the small space. “Do you see that phone?” She pointed at the red phone on the wall. “That phone is gonna ring in a few minutes. I’ll tell them what happened and we’ll be out of here in no time, deal?”

“Promise?” His eyes were wide.

“I promise.” She was hopeful maintenance would reach them soon, for his sake.

Just like Gina had said, the phone rang minutes later. She talked to the operator for several minutes, let out a deep sigh and hung up the phone. Gina plopped down on the floor next to Ricky and rested her head against the wall.

“What did they say?” Ricky’s voice was full of worry. He began to feel hot.

“They don’t know what caused the failure,” Gina began. She looked up at the ceiling, her hand resting on her knee. “But we’re going to be okay, you hear me? You’ll be fine. Personnel are on the way and they’ll get us out of here.”

“You don’t know that.” Ricky rolled her eyes and scooted farther from Gina. “What if they take too long? What if they don’t make it in time?” Ricky’s head was full of what ifs.

“They’ll be here, Ricky . I promise we’ll get out of here.” Gina turned to look at him. He looked very pale, lost and confused.

“Stop promising things, will you? You’re not in control, you can’t just say things like that.” Ricky got up from the floor and paced around the small space.

His hands were sweaty and shaky. He rubbed them together and started humming as a way to calm down. It wasn’t working and soon enough, he was having trouble breathing.

“I don’t know why you’re so angry with me all of a sudden, I’m trying to help you .” She ran a hand through her hair and got up. “I think it’s best if we act like two civilized adults. I mean it’s not like we’re going anywhere any time soon.”

Ricky worked on his breathing. His hand was resting on the wall, as he crouched down. His eyes were closed and he let out small deep breaths.

“Ricky?” Gina’s brows furrowed.

“I can’t...I can’t breathe.” He was on his knees now.

Gina crawled and sat by him. “Okay, look at me. You’re gonna be fine.” She helped him lean against the wall.

He shook his head, eyes still closed. Gina had never dealt with this. She needed to help him. Every second counted and she couldn’t waste any time.

“Yes you are, yes you are.” Gina tried to control her trembly voice. “Look at me.”

Ricky couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. His breathing was getting heavier.

“I...can’t.”

“Ricky, look at me.” She cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his. “I need you to breathe slowly. Try to relax.” She put his hand on her heart and helped him relax.

“I’m sweating.” Their foreheads were still pressed together.

“I can fix that. I’m going to take your jacket off. Is that okay?” She helped him take it off, when he nodded.

It seemed to be working. His breathing was better and he had more color in him. He cleared his throat and Gina got up from the floor.

The elevator suddenly made a weird noise and the doors opened. Gina felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Ricky got up from the floor ,picked up her basket and let her walk out of the elevator first. She waited for him and they walked together to the laundry room.

* * *

“Well, this is me.” Gina stopped walking when they arrived.

“This is you.” He handed her, her basket and smiled.

She couldn’t move. She didn’t want to. Talking to him beat doing laundry, but duty called. “I...I better go.” She turned on her heel.

“Umm...hey, Gina?”

“Yeah?” She turned around.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Would you like to get some coffee some time? You saved my life.”

“Is this your way of thanking me or are you asking me out on a date?” She laughed and crossed her arms.

“A little bit of both. Definitely both.” He nodded. “In all seriousness, thank you for saving me back there.”

“You’re welcome.” She grabbed her basket and walked back to the laundry room. “Hey, Ricky?”

“Yeah?” There was eagerness in his voice.

“I would love to get some coffee with you.”


	4. Lap Pillow and Hair Ruffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:(combined) Lap Pillow and Hair Ruffles

Gina and Ricky were in the student lounge, feeding each other fruit, when the gang showed up. Everyone was overly excited and Big Red sat between the pair, almost knocking Ricky off the couch.

“Hey, you two.” He greeted casually.

“Hey, Big Red.” They said in unison.

Everyone pulled up a chair and formed a circle. Big Red grabbed a mango slice from Gina’s plate and popped it in his mouth.

“Ricky,” Ashlyn got everyone’s attention when she spoke. “Are we still for movie night tonight at your house?”

“Yeah. My dad’s out of town so I have the house to myself all weekend.”

Nini unzipped her backpack and took out a notebook and pen. She wrote down everyone’s names and assigned each one something to bring to Ricky’s house.

“What time should we be there?” She looked up when she finished writing.

“Uhh,” Ricky was thoughtful. “Is seven okay with everyone?”

They all nodded in agreement and after going over the details, left the couple alone. Gina got up from the couch and Ricky walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently. She turned around and kissed his lips, twirling the locks of his curly hair in her finger.

“You’re coming tonight,right?” Ricky cupped Gina’s face with one hand.

“Of course,” She held onto his arm. “I’ll be there after I help my mom with a few things.”

“You better,” He kissed her cheek. “It won’t be the same if you’re not there.”

* * *

Gina arrived to Ricky’s house with the snacks she promised to bring. She bought chips, twinkies and assorted chocolates. When she arrived, Ashlyn and Big Red were setting the table. Ricky greeted her with q kiss on the forehead and took the bags from her.

“I’m glad to see you.” He caressed her cheek and pulled her close.

“Me too.” Gina gave Ricky a lingering kiss, that was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Big Red?” Ricky continued kissing Gina.

“Yeah, I got it.” Big Red ran to the door. Nini and Kourtney stepped in and the pair stopped kissing.

“I brought the games!” Kourtney announced excitedly, tossing her jacket on the couch.

“And I brought lasagna.” Nini held up a dish and disappeared in the kitchen.

The group ate dinner, everyone around the table. They took turns sharing stories and laughs. Dinner was great. Nini had brought lasagna, Ashlyn brought roasted vegetables and a salad and Big Red bought a dessert.

After dinner, they played Taboo. The group was divided into three teams and Big Red moved the couches around to make room in the living room for everyone. It was Ashlyn’s turn to try to get Big Red to guess the word. Gina stood behind her with the buzzer, ready to press it, if she messed up.

“Okay, Big Red, this comes in all shapes and sizes.”

“Clothes?”

“No. How about. It comes in different colors and you can rearrange it in different positions of a room.” She waited for him to answer.

“What?” His voice cracked and his face turned red.

“Time!” Kourtney yelled out.

“It was,” She scratched her head. “A couch. It was a couch.”

The group finished playing Taboo and Nini helped Kourtney rearrange the living room so they could watch a movie. They decided to watch The Hangover, as Ashlyn set up the T.V. Ricky took out popcorn from the microwave and Gina grabbed a two bowls and poured the chocolates and twinkies in one and the chips in the other. They went back to the living room and set everything on the coffee table. Ashlyn and Big Red sat in one couch, covered in a big blanket, while Nini and Kourtney sat on the floor. Gina and Ricky sat on a chaise lounge couch and Gina rested her head on Ricky’s shoulder.

The movie began and everyone got lost in it. Ricky held Gina’s hand and she switched positions and rested her head on Ricky’s lap. He mindlessly played with her hair, digging his fingers in and wrapping her curls in his fingers.

“Gina, are you paying attention?” Ricky whispered to no avail. “Gi?” He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He bent down, kissed her cheek and settled back into watching the movie.

“Man, this guy is an idiot!” Big Red said loudly.

“Hey, man keep it down. Gina’s asleep.” Ricky scolded.

* * *

  
When the movie ended, everyone helped clean up and began to head out. They had spent a nice evening and Ricky was growing tired.

“She’s out.” Nini put her jacket on and headed to the door.

“Yeah, I think it’s best for her to stay here.” Ricky leaned against the wall. “Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah,” Nini opened the door. “No problem. I’ll see you later, okay?”

He nodded and headed to his room to clean up a bit. He arranged everything so Gina could sleep in his room and be comfortable. He went to the living room and bent down.

“Gina,” He whispered. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” He cradled her in his arms and took her to his room.

He took her shoes off, covered her in blankets and kissed her cheek. “Sweet dreams, Princess.”


	5. somehow i found a way to get lost in you (change your mind and let me inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:chancellorravenreyes said: An angst to fluff fic about rina where Ricky and Gina are having a huge fight about what’s occurring between them (they don’t know if they’re friends or if they’re something more) and during the fight, Ricky blurts out he’s in love with Gina.

Gina Porter has never been good at relationships. She doesn’t see the point in them and she doesn’t believe in love. Love is just a four letter word, decorated to conceal its true meaning. Love means wasted time, heartbreak, and anger. Gina doesn’t want to have anything to do with love. But the universe has a funny way of working and Gina learns that she doesn’t always get what she wants. One evening, love comes knocking on her door in the form of a stranger. In the form of Ricky Bowen.

“Hey, I’m Ricky.” Ricky holds out a hand for Gina to shake.

She eyes him carefully and takes in the way his lips form a small smile. The way he bites his tongue as he waits for her to take his hand and how his curly hair covers his eye.

“Gina.” She takes it slowly and leans against the door.

“Nice to meet you, Gina.” He keeps shaking it and doesn’t let go. “I don’t mean to intrude but I live next door and wanted to introduce myself. I really think you’re gonna like it here.”

“We’ll see about that.” She eyes her hand and Ricky lets go.

“So, anyway. If you ever wanna hang out, let me know. I can show you around town.” He puts his hands in his pockets.

“Sure, thanks.” She closes the door and waves him goodbye.

That night, Ricky yells her from his window. Their rooms face each other and Gina runs over and sticks her head out.

“Oh, hey, Rafe!”

“It’s Ricky!” He laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Right, sorry.”

“Make some room, okay? I’m coming over!”

Gina starts to protest but watches him climb out of his window, making his way over to hers. He was crazy. He couldn’t just invite himself over, where were his manners?

“Hey.” He made it up, grabs Gina’s hand to steady himself and wipes the dust on his jeans.

“You’re crazy, did you know that?” Gina closes her window and sits on her bed.

“I’ve been told.” He sits next to her. “But I didn’t wanna continue yelling and I don’t have your number, so here I am.”

“What exactly are you doing here?” She raises an eyebrow and leans against the wall.

“I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me tomorrow.” He’s hopeful she’ll say yes. “There’s this really good cafe a couple of blocks from here and they serve the best donuts.”

She’s quiet for a few moments. She knows what he’s doing and doesn’t want to start something she can’t finish. It was always like this. It wasn’t fair, but that’s how her life works.

“Ricky, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because, you seem great but it’s best if you don’t get your hopes up.” She faces him and the look in his eyes makes it harder for her to turn him down. “I’m not staying here long and it won’t be fair to you. It’s better this way, okay?”

He laughs and it’s not the reaction Gina expected. “Wow, nobody’s ever turned down donuts before.” He scratches his head and gets up from her bed. “Suit yourself, Gina. You’re missing out on an amazing donut experience.” He does a dramatic voice that gets a smile out of the girl. He grabs a post-it note and a pen.

“I think I’ll live.” She rolls her eyes and walks him to her window.

They say their goodbyes as Ricky jumps out and throws her a wadded up note. She opens it and reads his phone number. There was no way she was saving it on her phone. No way.

* * *

  
Ricky knocks on her door later that morning. She’s home alone and he walks inside carrying a paper bag. They walk into the kitchen and he sets it down on the counter.

“I know you turned me down for the once in a lifetime donut experience, but I brought you one, just so it’s clear that there’s no hard feelings.”

He pushes the bag in her direction and Gina opens it. She takes out a donut with turquoise colored frosting and different colored sprinkles. She takes a bite and thanks him.

“My friends are throwing a party tomorrow night. Would you like to come?”

“I don’t know. I shouldn’t...”

“Oh c’mon, Gina. I know you said you weren’t gonna stay here very long,” He interrupts her and steps closer. “But are you really gonna avoid human interaction until you’re out of here?”

She swallows the donut and clears her throat. “No, not necessarily.”

“Then come with me to the party. You’ll have a good time and have a chance to meet my friends. Please?” His eyes are soft.

“Fine.” She lets out a deep breath. “I’ll go with you to the party.”

Gina is overwhelmed when they arrive to the party. There are so many people here but Ricky never leaves her side and always makes her feel included. They grab some lemonade and appetizers, while Ricky tells her everything she needs to know about his friends. He introduces her to them and they’re very welcoming and nice, just as Ricky said. She’s glad she’s here because she’s actually having a good time.

Ricky drops her off. He turns down the radio and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I had a good time with you, Gina.”

“Thanks for the invite, Ricky. I’m glad I went.” She unbuckles her seatbelt and puts her jacket on. “You’re friends are pretty great, you’re lucky to have them.”

Ricky notices a sadness in her voice. “Well, they’re your friends now too.”

“Good night, Ricky.”

“Good night, Gina.”

She changes into her pajamas that night and sleeps with the window open. She hears singing. Ricky is singing and he sounds good. That night, she falls asleep to the sound of his voice.

* * *

  
She doesn’t know when or how it happens but her and Ricky start to hang out. They have dinner together, watch movies and when Ricky finds out Gina can sing, he brings his guitar over to her house and they sit on the floor of her room and sing together. They’re laying down at the park one day, looking up at the sky, when he turns his head and faces her.

“Gina, what are we?” There’s an intensity in his voice that grabs her attention.

“What do you mean?” She doesn’t like where this going.

He sits up and looks down at her. “I mean that we’ve been hanging out a lot but I’m not sure where we stand.”

She sits on his lap and lifts his chin with her finger. She gives him a soft, lingering kiss that she hopes will answer his question. “Now do you know?” She twists one his curls.

“Wow. Umm...that was...wow.”

“Ricky, what we have going on right now is great.” She whispers. “Lets not ruin it.”

He cups her face and pulls her in for another kiss. “Okay. Okay.” He bites her bottom lip and wraps a hand around her neck.

They continue to go out and have a good time. She knows it isn’t fair to him but that’s all she can offer. She knows she doesn’t deserve it but he’s understanding and accepts what she can give.

She’s getting attached. She’s mad at herself because this isn’t how things were supposed to happen, but she’s getting attached. Ricky’s not like any of the other guys she’s been with and that’s why it’s easy to fall for him. She texts him one night and asks him to come over. He climbs in through her window and lays with her in bed.

“What’s wrong?” He caresses her cheek and strokes her hair.

“I can’t sleep. Will you stay with me?” She gets comfortable and rests her head on his chest.

They wake up the next morning, snuggled together. The bed sheets are warm and Ricky’s skin feels soft against her own. She admires him and and slides a finger from his eyebrow down to his lips. She’s getting attached and she knows it.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” She whispers and gives him a kiss.

His eyes slowly open and he turns her on her side and hugs her.

“Hey!” She laughs and punches his arm.

“Good morning, Gina Porter. Tell me, what do I have to do to get more mornings like this?” He kisses her shoulder and helps her up.

“This isn’t meant to happen again.” She responds. “Thanks for last night.”

“Happy to help. I’ll always be here.”

She knows he means it but she doesn’t know if she can say the same thing about herself.

* * *

  
Ashlyn really likes to throw parties. Gina doesn’t complain because her parties are really fun and she enjoys spending time with Ricky’s friends. They’ve become her own and for the first time in a long time, she feels like she’s found a place where she belongs.

Ricky asks her to dance and in the midst of the song, Ricky pulls away and heads to grab a cup of lemonade. Gina follows him, unsure of what’s happening.

“Hey, what’s going on?” She searches his eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore, Gina.”

She grabs his arm, takes him to an empty room and closes the door. “What are you talking about?”

“Whatever this is,” He motions between them. “I can’t do it anymore. I don’t wanna just be someone you kiss from time to time. Someone who you call late at night when you can’t sleep but ghost when things are going good for you.” He raises his voice.

“I told you this was all I could give you.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Why is it not enough?”

“Because there’s an uncertainty in all of this and I don’t deserve it!” He’s inches from her face now. His eyes darken.

It’s not his fault. Gina knows she’s the one to blame. She knows this was bound to happen sooner or later.

“I told you I don’t do relationships. You knew this from the very beginning and you said you didn’t care!” She steps back and almost falls.

“Well, I do!”

“Then don’t!”

“ I can’t!”

“Why not?”

Because I love you!” He cups her face and rests his forehead on hers. “I love you, Gina. I know you told me not to, but I fell for you anyway. I’m not one to follow rules.”

Gina takes a deep breath and moves his hands from her face. “I’m sorry, Ricky. You’re right, you deserve more than I’m willing to give you.”

“Gina...”

“You deserve someone who will give you their all and not question what’s right in front of them.”

“What are you doing?”

She reaches out and wipes a tear that’s rolling down his face. “You deserve more than me, Ricky Bowen. So you’re right, we can’t do this anymore.”

“Wait, what?” Ricky furrows his eyebrows.

“We need to end this now.”

“Gina, wait. That’s not what I want.”

“It’s for the best.” There’s a lump in her throat that she tries to ignore. “After this, you won’t see me anymore. You’ll go on and live your life as if I never existed.”

He laughs bitterly and rolls his eyes in disbelief. “You think it’s that easy? You think I can just wake up one day and forget about everything that’s happened between us? I can’t, Gina.”

“Well you’re gonna have to try.” She turns away as a tear escapes. “Goodbye, Ricky.”

* * *

  
Gina feels like she’s been punched in the chest. It’s hard to breathe and she cries on the way home. The only person she can blame is herself. She knows that if she could blame anyone else, it would be easier, but she can’t. Her mom questions her the next day but she dismisses her and stays in her room until it’s dark out. She closes the blinds and the curtains that lead her to Ricky’s room. It’s for the best. She doesn’t want to hurt him and she knows it shouldn’t have gone this far.

She loses the spark in her eye and her days are darker. Ashlyn stays with her and hugs her while she cries. She doesn’t deserve it but Ashlyn is loving and empathetic. She shouldn’t stay, but she does. In a weird way, Gina feels closer to Ricky when she’s with Ashlyn. They had been friends since they were kids and Gina asks Ashlyn to tell her stories about their childhood, about him. She knows it isn’t healthy. Knows it won’t help her heal her broken heart, but she can’t let go, doesn’t want to.

“When are you gonna wake up and realize you’re making a big mistake, Gi?” Ashlyn is eating ice cream in Gina’s bed while Gina flips through a magazine.

“It’s not a mistake, Ash. I can’t hurt him this way.” Her voice cracks when she answers.

“But you are hurting him and you’re hurting yourself!” Ashlyn tosses the container in the trash. “Don’t you see that you two are great together.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Gina’s voice is low.

“Yes it does, okay?” Ashlyn gets up from the bed. “This whole thing about you not getting close to people and relationships, that’s a lie. You’re a coward, Gina Porter.”

“I don’t wanna hurt him, Ashlyn. Can’t you see that?” Gina fights back.

“You need to let yourself feel, Gina. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Gina sits back down on her bed. Ashlyn sits beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I should go.” Ashlyn whispers. “Please wake up. You’re not fooling anyone.”

* * *

Gina can’t sleep that night. It isn’t surprising because she can’t remember the last time she had a good night’s sleep. The bed feels empty with him. She misses the warmth of his skin and his voice in her ear. She can’t take it anymore. She can’t do this, she doesn’t want to. Ashlyn is right, she’s not fooling anyone. She’s not sure if it’s the sleep deprivation or the headache talking but she opens her window and climbs out.

Gina makes it to Ricky’s window and he’s startled when he sees her fingers. He runs towards her and pulls her up.

“Gina, what are you doing here?” He holds onto her.

“I have something very important...to tell you.” She’s out of breath and struggles to get the words out.

“Gina, it’s late.” Ricky rubs his eyes and waits.

“I know, I know. Just, hear me out, okay?” She rubs her hands together.

“Okay.” He stands there, staring at her.

“I’m sorry, Ricky. I’m just scared of what you’re doing to me, of what this means.” She steps closer to him and he doesn’t move. “I love you. I know I don’t have any right in saying it, but I do. I love you and I need you to hear me say it.”

“Gina...”

She interrupts him and continues. “I don’t deserve any of it but I want you to know that you’re important to me and I’m done fighting. I don’t wanna fight anymore.”

“What are you saying, Gina?” He breaks the distance between them.

“I just wanna be with you. That’s all I want. That’s all I’ve wanted. I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I don’t blame you if you don’t.” She rubs the back of her neck with her hand. “But I didn’t want another day to pass, without you knowing the truth.” She turns back and heads to the window.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ricky speaks up and Gina stops in her tracks. “You’re gonna leave now?”

“I...you...”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna leave again, because I’m not.” He walks towards her and pulls her towards him.

“Does this mean?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Gina Porter.” He puts her hand on his heart. “You’re in here and you’re here to stay.”

She smiles. “I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere.”

He picks her up and wraps his hands around her waist, their bodies pressed together as they kiss, making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write. i’m on tumblr @maadmaxx.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! make sure to leave kudos and comments. check out my tumblr @maad-maxx


End file.
